


Game On

by robert_downey_jr



Category: Saints Row, Saints Row (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, honestly this is some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robert_downey_jr/pseuds/robert_downey_jr
Summary: Chloe Watanabe has have an attraction to Third Street Saint Mason Mills that runs deeper than she originally thought. She keeps it at bay until one night Mason cuts the strings to her self-control.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pastelwarriorprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelwarriorprincess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unsaintly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605719) by [robert_downey_jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robert_downey_jr/pseuds/robert_downey_jr). 



> Because Shannon put these two in my head and I can't quite get them out.

The sound of the pool balls clacked loudly inside the bar that the three Saints stood in. Mason Mills at one side of the pool table and Johnny Gat on the other. Chloe Watanabe sat off to the side with her beer in hand and cell phone in the other. She kept waiting for her phone to ring, waiting for the call that her father needed her back home. Or at least that Julius needed her assistance in an infiltrating job. Either way, she kept the ringer on or volume all the way up.

 

She adjusted shrugged off her leather jacket after a few more minutes passed and felt the cool air rush along her arms. She felt Mason’s eyes narrow in on her revealed skin and a blush worked it’s way up to her cheeks. Johnny was taking his shot when she lifted her eyes to meet Masons. They shared a smile to one another for the briefest of moments just before Johnny wacked Mason with his cue.

 

They had been sneaking glances like that for the last two months, each time was given with a flirtatious remark from Mason. It would seem that their cat and mouse game was still going on and in all honesty, Chloe didn’t see how the game would end. There was no actual winner in this game, not when the stakes were high and both their lives were on the line.

 

“Who’s that chick you were talking to yesterday, Mace?” Johnny asked.

 

Chloe snapped back into reality and saw Mason give a scoff as he lined up his shot. His tanned arms flexed slightly against the position, revealing the twin serpent tattoo he had along his forearms. She asked him once what the meaning of it was, but Mason merely dodged the question saying that it was something that was close to his heart. She realized now that maybe it was for the chick he was talking to.

 

“My sister. We talk every Sunday to catch up.”

 

 _A sister?_ Relief and confusion settled inside her stomach while she played with the top of her beer bottle. He took his shot and the ball struck four balls as two went into their designated holes, Mason gave Johnny a cheeky grin.

 

“How’s she doing?”

 

“Do you actually care?” Mason looked up and Johnny gave a dry laugh.

 

“Nope.”

 

They both laughed at one another. Chloe couldn’t quite begin to fathom the attachment the two best-friends had. She and Gat were close and she looked up to him but it was unusual to see loyalty run so deep between the two of them. Mason and Johnny had continuously saved one another from death—whereas Chloe preferred to stay the fuck out of Death’s crosshairs.

 

“Hey, Chlo! Why don’t you take a chance and play with me?” Mason asked.

 

If he knew the weight behind those words. Chloe had been playing his dangerous games and she couldn’t quite pull herself from it. But, she saw that he meant on the pool game and not their game of intimacy. She shook her head to them.

 

“I, uh, I don’t know how to play.” She said quietly.

In unison both Johnny and Mason clutched at each other’s arms and pretended to be shot in the chest. Their dramatic display got a withering glare from her as she groaned.

 

“Jesus Christ. How many times have you been here while we play?” Gat grumbled.

 

Mason gave Johnny an eye roll at his comment but looked back to Chloe. “Why don’t you come here and I’ll teach you?” Mason asked, his green eyes twinkling like Christmas lights.

 

She could feel Johnny’s eyes on her as she slowly stood from her seat. She adjusted her black tank top and tight jeans while she came around the pool table. Her hand wrapped around his cue, fingers just barely grazing over his as she pulled it from his grasp. Chloe could feel her heart thumping in her ears, the butterflies racing in her stomach as she flipped the cue over the table.

 

She could feel a blush rising to her cheeks as she bent herself over the cue and aimed for the nearest ball. Johnny stepped away from the pool table and went back to his table and propped his feet over the table, grasping his beer he watched with keen interest.

 

“Wait, wait. You’re all sorts of out of place.” Mason sighed.

 

Chloe didn’t get a chance to adjust herself before she felt his thigh press against her backside and she bit down her lip to suppress her gasp. His arms reached around over her shoulders, skin tracing over hers with a numbing tingle. She felt his breath at her neck and his cologne filled his nose, his fingers slid over hers and he aimed the cue between their fingers.

 

“You have to keep it leveled above the green, so you don’t accidentally tear through the cover.” He whispered in her ear.

 

Chloe forgot to breathe and comprehend words. His hand was warm above hers as his other hand gently pulled back on her elbow, bringing the cue backwards he pushed it forward and the cue cracked against the ball, sending two 14’s right into their holes.

 

“See? With some practice, you’ll be kicking my ass in no time.”

 

Chloe let out a relieved sigh, she tilted her head up only to meet Mason’s green eyes. She froze in place, unsure if she should move or stay completely still. She hated herself for this, for being so wrapped up in his web. Mason’s arm slid from her shoulders and he caught her chin while his brows furrowed in concentration.

 

“This is a dangerous game, Mason.” She breathed, her eyes already closing.

 

“It always is.”

 

Mason pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that had sent her reeling over the edge. Her entire body erupted into flames while her hand surged into his hair. Soft wisps of brown hair tangled between her fingers and Mason deepened the kiss, pulling her further into their scorching kiss. She couldn’t breathe, she’d lost all air and thought processes once his lips moved against hers.

 

He’d won the game. He’d won it so long ago that it made her angry to think that she could have ever had a fighting chance against him. She was so incredibly crazy for him that she didn’t even try to hide the fact that she was complete putty against his touch. She was caught up in his web now, and he was the type that if she didn’t move now that it would hurt in the long run.

 

But that was a pain she was willing to bear.


End file.
